1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin operated vending machine for dispensing spherical packages. More specifically, it relates to a coin operated vending machine for dispensing lollipops, spherically shaped perfume bottles and other irregularly shaped objects.
2. The Prior Art
Vending machines are known for dispensing cigarette packs, soda cans and a variety of snacks and candies. One such vending machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,564 to Brand which dispenses rectangular products, i.e. cigarette packs, and cylindrical products, i.e. rolls of candy. However, all of the known vending machines are only capable of dispensing packages that are in the shape of a regular rectangle, a regular cylinder or other easily handled package shape. Vending machines have not been manufactured which would allow dispensing of irregularly shaped items, for example, lollipops and perfume bottles. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a coin operated vending machine that could reliably dispense items having a generally spherical shape and including an irregularly shaped part or handle extending outwardly therefrom.